Hetalia 51
by maxridefan1234
Summary: There is a prophecy that predicts the arrival of several nations from another world to their planet. They just never guessed how literally they meant it. Title subject to change.
1. How It All Started

**_Author's____Note:_ Hello people, I just want to go ahead and say that the chapters may start getting longer as the story progresses. Anyway~ I should probably get on to explaining the two different show & movie this crossover's based off of for those who don't know both of them.**

**_Hetalia:_ Personifications of countries. That's really all I have to say regarding it.**

**_Planet__51:_ Kid's movie I had watched with my younger siblings, basically just about someone from our world landing on a planet full of aliens, although he will not have a part in this story. And thus the plot will be very different.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Planet 51 or Hetalia, but I did make up the prophecy listed below.**

Chapter One: How It All Started

"_On the last day of the thirteenth month,_

_Nine nations from another planet shall find their way to our world,_

_With them will come destruction, chaos, and pasta._

_The North and South will be separated from one another,_

_As the West will fight to get back to his brother East._

_Two old friends fighting side by side once more,_

_Joined by the one wielding a pipe._

_To save their Ally friend and his island brother,_

_From our own._

_A book of the dark arts to be found,_

_By those traitorous three,_

_Helping those eight in their quest,_

_And one other who I cannot remember."_

_**- Unknown**_

XxX

"This better be good."

"Vee~ I'm sure whatever England's going to show us will be great! Right Germany~?"

"Ve should be training now, not watching magic tricks!"

"You want to become one with mother Russia, da?"

"Ahh! Did you follow me all the way here, aru?"

"No matter what your about to show us, I'm still the hero! And nobody can outshine me, right?"

"England-san, exactly what is this trick you were wanting to show the six- er – seven of us?"

"Why doesn't anybody ever notice me?"

"Who are you?"

"Alright now everyone be quiet!" England yelled, and all the other nations quieted at once. Romano, Italy, Germany, Russia, China, America, and Japan (as well as Canada and Kumajiro) were currently all in England's living room where he had wanted to show them all a new spell he had learned.

England was standing there in his cloak, with the hood pulled up over his head and his spell book in one hand. Russia was standing behind – although no one could see him – Canada and China, who he had followed all the way to England's house. Romano, Italy, and Japan were sitting on a couch while Germany and America stood next to it.

"What I am about to do will make you all think twice now about making fun of me just because you don't have the Sight!" England was referring to his flying mint bunny friend who was currently waiting in the next room.

"Oh, you mean your little imaginary friends?" America asked.

"They are not imaginary! And what about you and that little alien friend of yours, Tony was it? Honestly, America I can't believe you hang out with that creep!" He said, referring to his first time meeting Tony.

"Hey! At least Tony's real!"

"Just show us your damn trick already so we can go home!"

"Vee~! I agree with Romano, I want to go make pasta!"

"Fine! I'll do the spell, you bloody gits and show you once and for all that mint bunnies are real!" England yelled, "But to do this I need all of you to concentrate on mint bunnies, unicorns, faeries, and all my other friends otherwise it won't work.

"_Nullam__et__altum__deorsum,__magis__nos__quid__velimus!_"

The above spell is in Latin meaning; "Friends high above and down below, take us to see what we wish most." Unfortunately for England, faeries and unicorns aren't what anyone had their minds on at that moment.

There was a blinding light and then, by the time it had cleared none of the nations remained. All that was left to show that they had been there was a Hello Kitty doll, a pocket-watch, and one very confused mint bunny.

XxX

_Planet 51, hundreds of light-years away from Earth._

It was a normal day here on Planet 51, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. A high school had just gotten out and among them were two boys arguing about when the world was going to end – wait, what?

"I'm telling you! Tomorrows the last day of the thirteenth month, so those guys from the nine nations are going to arrive and bring destruction, chaos, and pasta!" the first boy said, raising his arms up above his head.

"The world is not going to end! That was just a stupid prophecy made by our people hundreds of years ago, and you've been freaking out about this all week ever since it was mentioned in History class! If it was going to happen, don't you think it would have by now? And what _is_ pasta anyway?" the other boy yelled.

Before going any further, I think I should first describe the way the people on this planet look. They look pretty human, except for their green skin, eyes, and hair, as well as having only four fingers on each hand. Not to mention the antennae. That was how everyone here looked, if you were unusual most would avoid you.

Returning to the conversation the two boys were having, they were now arguing about the nations mentioned in it.

"Honestly why is it referring to three of the nations as directions? North, South, West, and then East who apparently isn't suppose to come."

"Some of our countries here are divided into East and West or North and South, so why not them to?"

"And whats this about the dark arts? Are they talking about magic? Everyone knows that stuff doesn't exist!"

"Lem how could you say such a thing! Of course it exists, we just can't use it, only the aliens from this other world can!"

"And going back to the subject of pasta, it doesn't sound that threatening whatever it is." Lem said.

"Why don't you open your eyes for a change to look at the possibility that 'pasta' is referring to some kind of army or dangerous weapon! Anyway, when these people from other nations on another planet come I'll be sure to make friends with them!" Skiff, the other boy, said.

"I don't even know why I bother arguing with you..."

By now the two of them had reached Lem's house. Unbeknown to them, in just the span of a day, they're lives would change dramaticly.

**_Author's____Note:_ I'm sorry if the Latin translations were wrong, I blame Google Translate. Please review~! Do you think I should continue?**


	2. Waking Up

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Planet 51 or Hetalia.**

Chapter Two: Waking Up

Out of everything England had expected to happen when he preformed the spell, waking up in the middle of a forest was defiantly not on the list. Sure he expected to maybe be transported to his backyard where most of his friends were, but defiantly not here. Where ever "here" was.

He saw that America, Russia, and Canada were passed out near him. All the other nations, however, were no where to be seen. And upon further inspection he found that his spell book was gone too. This was bad. Without his spell book he wouldn't be able to get them back home. As to why out of all of them he was the first to wake up, who knows? Maybe it was because he was the one casting the spell, although with most he would normally have been one of the last to wake up.

However, it was quite obvious that something had gone wrong.

"Wha-?" Russia had woken up. Once his vision had cleared, he quickly sat up. "England, where are we, da?" Russia said in a menacing way. He didn't seem to happy about the spell's results either.

"W-well, I-"

"Don't worry everyone, the hero will save us all!" America had woken up too.

"Canada, what are you doing here?" England asked, having for once noticed him.

"I've been here the entire time. You had invited me too, remember?"

"Oh."

"England..." Russia said.

"Er- right well I don't actually know where we are. Were any of you happening to be focusing on anything else than what I told you to? If so, its your fault we're here, not mine."

"Actually, I had been thinking about Tony..." Canada said, although he had, once again, become invisible to the rest of the world.

"I had been thinking about Tony instead of your imaginary friends, was that a bad thing?" America asked.

"Me too, da."

England froze. If what the other nations were saying was true, then they were a long, long way from home.

XxX

"I am going to kill that magic bastard!"

"Calm down, Romano! Yelling vill not help us get back home!"

"Shut it potato-bastard!"

"Please, aru. Stop fighting."

"China-san is right, we need to find our friends."

China, Japan, Romano,and Germany had woken up in what seemed like an abandoned house. Everything was covered in dust, with once-white sheets covering the furniture. The windows were also boarded up so the only light came from cracks in-between the boards.

The house was unusual to be sure, filled with what looked similar to late 50's maybe early 60's appliances and just about everything else in the house.

Or what they had seen of it, anyway. So far they hadn't left the living room they had woken up in.

"Fine, but I'm still going to kill England when we find him." Romano said.

"I'd like to go take a look upstairs, aru."

"I'll come vith you."

"Me and Romano will look down here. The others may be close by..."

After a thorough search of the house they found that the other nations were defiantly NOT in the house.

"There's something very weird about this house,aru."

"You think? It looks like America's house did in his 50's!" Romano shouted.

"I still think we should go look around some more, we haven't been in the backyard yet." Japan said.

Germany sighed. "Fine. Vell go look at the backyard." The nations went to a door leading out to the backyard. Once they got outside, however, they got the shock of their life.

"Uh, guys I don't think we're on our own fucking planet anymore."

XxX

When Italy woke up, the first thing he noticed was the green-skinned people staring at him. He immediately jumped up onto his feet, shouting, "Germany!" Apparently, this was not the right thing to do as everyone then backed away from him.

He saw one of them run into one of the houses nearby, probably to go call the police or something of the like. Italy was shaking uncontrollably. He was alone on what looked like another planet.

Quickly getting out his trusty white flag, he started waving it around like crazy and showing exactly how much of a coward he is.

"Its the white flag! Run for it!" someone shouted. It was utter chaos. Everyone was running, trying to get away from Italy, who was confused. His white flag had never gotten _this_ kind of reaction before.

"White flag...surrender flag...why everyone running, vee~?" Italy muttered to himself. Apparently, one of the others had heard him, as she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Its not the 'surrender flag' here. Its quiet the opposite."

"Oh, well what is? I'll need to make some for me and my friends, vee~! Although Germany will probably get mad, he doesn't like me making them..."

Several "vans" (as they were floating on the air and didn't have any wheels) had now arrived on the scene, and out of them came fully armed soldiers, all pointing their guns at Italy. Italy dropped his white flag, where it landed next to England's spell book.

"GERMANY~!" The Italian shouted, running in the opposite direction, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake, "HELP ME!"

"What just happened?" one of the soldiers asked.

"The guy ran away, that's what!" said another.

"What a coward!"

"Who's Germany?"

"How should I know!"

"Why would he wave around a white flag and then turn tail and run?"

"No, I'm afraid the time that we have been dreading, the very reason this unit had been made is happening." one of them, the leader of these soldiers, said. "The invasion of the nations has begun."


	3. Realizations and Introductions

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Planet 51 or Hetalia.**

Chapter Three: Realizations and Introductions

"How much longer until we get there?"

"Be quiet America! We'll get there when we get there you bloody git!"

"Where are we going anyway, da?"

"I told you we're looking for a town or something! Civilization! Even if it is on another planet because you can't listen to a single thing I say! I tell you to think about unicorns and faeries, and instead you think about America's little alien friend! Now we're probably on another planet with no way to get home because we've lost my spell book!"

Everyone was silent after that. They just walked in silence, not sure where they were going or what they would do once they got there.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked Canada.

"I'm Canada, your owner." Canada said, feeling sad since not even his own talking polar bear could remember who he was.

"Did you all hear something?" England asked.

"No we did not, da." Russia said, who was blocking Canada from view, not that anyone would have seen him anyway.

"Hey, what's that?" America asked, pointing to what looked like a break in the trees up ahead.

"Don't get your hopes up, its probably a clearing."

"I'll be back in a bit!" America shouted, running to the clearing.

"W-wait for me!" Canada yelled, running to catch up with his brother instead of standing next to Russia.

Russia and England decided to just follow them, and what they saw was both good news and bad news at the same time.

"The good news, we've found civilization." England said, "Bad news, you two brought us to another bloody planet!"

XxX

"Uh, guys I don't think we're on our own fucking planet anymore."

"I think ve all noticed that, Romano."

"Why are all the people here green,aru?"

"I don't know..."

The house China and co. had woken up in sat on a hillside, overlooking a town full of aliens. Although, in this case the nations were the aliens as the word has a Latin root meaning "foreign".

"This place is full of little green men!" Romano yelled.

"How are we going to find the others in a place like this, aru?"

"Uh, follow the sounds of screaming? I imagine that nations randomly appearing in a town would freak everyone out." Romano said.

"We should keep hidden, Romano-san. We have no idea what they can do, or how badly they'll react to us."

"I agree vith Japan. Ve should try to fix that TV in the living room, so that ve could vatch for news of our nation friends letting themselves be seen."

"Can you do that, aru?"

"Of course I can! I've done it in the past, and I can do it again given time."

"Alright then potato-bastard, your in-charge of fixing the TV but what are we going to do for food?"

"I can go look for something in the forest down there," Japan said pointing to a forest on the right side of the house.

"And I can keep watch in-case any of the people from that town come near here, aru."

"I guess I'll go help Japan..." Romano said.

"Vell, lets get to it!"

And with that, they each left to do their own thing.

XxX

"Vee~! I...think...I...lost them." Italy said to himself, panting. He had run a long way nonstop just to get away from those freaky soldiers. He looked up to see a planetarium standing in-front of him. And standing in-front of that, one of the people that lived on this planet.

"Don't hurt me!" Italy shouted, shaking uncontrollably for the second time that day. "I just want to find my friends and get back home!"

"Cool!" the other guy had shouted. "I can't believe it! Wait until Lem hears! I _told_ him the prophecy was real! And he didn't believe me! And you speak my language too!"

Italy looked up. "Eh?"

"I'm Skiff. What's your name?"

"I-Italy, Italy North Veneziano."

"North? That's a weird middle name..."

"No, I'm a country."

"Wait, a country?"

"Yup. I'm a nation, vee~!"

"I can't believe this! When the prophecy said that nine nations would find there way to my planet I didn't think they meant it literally! So your a walking, talking land mass? Oh, wait. That explains the 'North'."

"Hey Skiff! I-" Lem stopped. He blinked once, twice, three times but he was still there. There was an alien standing right in front of Skiff!

"Don't scream! I need to find my friends!" Italy said. "And what's this prophecy that you keep talking about, vee?" Italy asked, turning back to Skiff.

"Wha- you- how..."

"I _told_ you the prophecy was real!"

"Vee~! I'm Italy! And I need to find my brother Romano, also known as South Italy! And Germany, Japan, England, America..."

_Time Skip, After Skiff Had Explained the Situation to Lem._

"...So you expect us to believe that your friend 'England' who is a country, accidentally brought you and your other friends to our world?" Lem asked, not sounding convinced.

"Si, and you say there is a prophecy predicting all of my nation friends and I's arrival?"

"Yes there is! No one knows who came up with it or how old it actually is, but there is one!"

Lem really didn't know why he had to be dragged into this, but he supposed the sooner he helped get "Italy" and his friends home, the better for everyone.

"Fine, I'll help."


	4. Mixups and Worries

**_Author's Note:_ This is more of a "here to there" chapter, but expect more action in the future. Once they've all found each other, of course. Also sorry about the slow updates, I've really got no good excuse for it. I'll try to update more frequently in the future. But with FCAT and a cruise to Mexico during spring break, it may be a while yet before I get into a regular updating schedule.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Planet 51 or Hetalia.**

Chapter Four: Mix-ups and Worries

"So now what, da?"

"I guess we need to find a place to stay while looking for everyone – assuming they're here too – and finding my spell book."

"W-why d-don't we stay at t-that a-abandoned h-house?" Canada suggested.

"Hey, what about that abandoned house?" America said, pointing to said house.

"Great, da! Its close to the town, but not to close."

"And who would go to see and abandoned house?" England said.

New plan in mind, the four set off towards the hill the house resided on.

XxX

_This is all England's fault,_ Germany thought as he worked on fixing the TV – which was surprisingly similar to those on his own planet – _if it vasn't for him, ve vould all still be back home getting ready for the next vorld meeting, and not stuck here! I hope Italy is alright..._

"GERMANY!"

Germany jumped to his feet at the sound of his name. At first, he thought it was Italy, but then he realized it was China calling for him. Thinking something was wrong, he abandoned the TV to run out and see what was wrong. What he saw surprised him.

XxX

"How the _hell_ are we suppose to find anything that's edible _here_?"

"Don't worry, Romano-san. We'll find something."

Romano and Japan had been wondering around the forest for awhile now, taking in all the different plants and animals that inhabited it. Some of the creatures here were just plain weird, and no amount of words could describe them. Well, maybe there were a few.

"Why the fuck are almost all living creatures on this planet _green?_" Romano shouted after having caught a glimpse of some green, furry creature for the fourth time now. Japan just shrugged.

"You again!"

They stopped. "Japan, tell me you heard that too..." Romano said. They turned around, but saw nothing there.

"Up here." the voice said. Japan and Romano looked up, and saw a teenage girl sitting among the branches of the trees. "Have you forgotten about me already?" she said, looking right at Romano and completely ignoring Japan for the time being.

"I've never freaking _seen_ you before! Who are you?"

"You mean your not the alien who was waving a white flag around like an idiot?"

"White flag..." Romano whispered to himself then, "You saw my fratello?" he shouted before realizing she probably wouldn't realize what the word "fratello" meant. "Er, I mean you saw my brother?"

"That was your brother? The two of you look a lot alike. I'm Neera by the way."

"Kon'nichiwa, I am Japan."

"I'm Romano, and ciao I guess..." Romano said, even though he was anxious to find his brother now that they had someone who knew where he was.

Ignoring the foreign words she didn't understand, Neera jumped down from the tree. "Alright, I'm going to assume your wanting to find your brother? But," she said before Romano could say anything, "I don't know where he is. He ran away after our military came."

"Damn it! Its Eye-brow Bastard's fault that we're here in the first place and now Italy is missing!" and with that, Romano kicked the nearest tree, "Chigiiiiii!"

"Well, he's a cheerful little guy now isn't he?" Neera said, watching as Romano hopped around on one foot after having hurt the other when he kicked the tree.

Japan just sighed. China was right, the western nations _were_ very immature.

XxX

Germany couldn't believe his eyes. How in the name of Pangea had they found them so fast? After China had yelled for him, he came and saw standing there three (not including Canada) of their missing four (once again, Canada was forgotten, poor guy) friends.

"Kolkolkol, did you miss us?" Russia asked them, smiling creepily at them.

"Dude, don't you worry for the HERO will find a way home!" America shouted, striking his "hero" pose.

England just sighed at his former colony. Germany was still staring dumbstruck at them. "H-how did you find us so fast?" he asked.

"We weren't looking for you," England said. "We decided to come to this house until we could find out what to do, you just happened to be here."

"Hey, w-w-where's R-Romano, J-Japan, and all t-the others?" Canada asked in his quiet voice.

"Did any of you find Italy, aru? He's missing. Japan and Romano went down to the forest to find some food, but we haven't seen Italy."

"No, we haven't seen Italy." America said, sounding serious for once. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know America," Germany said, looking out over the forest. "That's what worries me. We don't know if the inhabitants of this planet are hostile or not." in a quieter voice he said so that only he could hear, "I just hope he's alright."

XxX

"Vee, so where are we going?" Italy asked his two companions. They were currently walking through the forest beside the planetarium.

"We're taking you to an abandoned house not far from here," Lem explained. "You can't exactly stay in the city now can you?"

"I wish there was some other place you could stay, that place is full of ghosts!" Skiff yelled.

"Ghosts? America wouldn't like that house then, vee~. He's afraid of ghosts! Once during World War Two Germany had me dress up as a ghost and scare him! We didn't have any trouble from him for a while after that..." Italy continued to ramble on about old stories including the gender-confusion when he was a child, Grandpa Rome, the Axis Powers, and so on. Lem mostly tuned him out, while Skiff was hanging off his every word.

"This Hungary person doesn't sound like someone you want to mess with." he commented once.

"No, she might hit you with her frying pan if you make her mad..."

"We're here." Lem said happily, eying the house on the hill above them. He was so glad he didn't have to listen to Italy's stories from his own world. Now they were a step closer to getting him home.


End file.
